Kismet
by sakuravalkyrie
Summary: At the same time Yuuri broke their engagement, a mysterious man appeared, confessing his love to Wolfram. With the prospect of losing Wolfram, Yuuri began to question his feeling for his ex-fiance. But this time, it is Wolfram who'll choose who he want to be with. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me.  
**

**Warning:** This story will not be beta-ed. So, sorry for all the errors.

**Note: **This is something I couldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it down. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.

* * *

"Wolfram, I want to break off the engagement."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the whole room as the King proclaimed those words. For a moment, I prayed to Shinou that I heard the wrong thing. That Yuuri breaking off our engagement was merely a hallucination but Yuuri's next words confirmed the very thing I was hoping to be untrue.

"_I'm sorry_," Yuuri said, looking straight at me. I was lost for words.

"Are-are you sure about this, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked, disbelief coursing in every words.

"Yes," Yuuri said firmly.

I braved myself to face him. I saw the determination in his eyes, the one he has when he already made a decision that will never change.

"If that is what you want, Yuuri, then I will accept," I said as calmly as I can even though my voice was threatening to break. I averted my gaze away from him so that he will not see the tears starting to pool on my eyes.

I tried to ignore the pain searing through my chest. It hurts. The finality of his words slashed through my heart like a knife. I knew this would happen, it was just a matter of time when. Yuuri, the twenty-seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku finally had the courage to cancel, in his point of view, the accidental engagement. In his world, a marriage between to same sex is forbidden, an immoral act so to say. That is why he was fervently against it since the beginning. Well, know he gets his wish. Starting tomorrow, he will be single and free to choose another suitable princess that is to his liking. As for me, I feel like a doll thrown away because I am no longer wanted. But I will smile even if it will hurt. I will smile because I know Yuuri will be sad if he saw me unhappy. I will smile because to love someone means to care for that person's happiness, even if you are not.

"Re-really?" Yuuri asked uncertainly, looking around to see if the other occupants in the room heard the same thing as he did.

He must have not expected my answer. I am sure nobody in this room, not even my two older brothers, expected this. After all, they all saw me go through the years chasing after Yuuri with fireballs at hand every time I perceive signs of infidelity. I guess they thought I would stubbornly object and cling to Yuuri. Maybe in the past, I would, but I was no longer the same Wolfram they all thought I am.

"As I said, Yuuri, if that is what you wish, then I will accept," I answered in the same, indifferent, voice. This time, I said it while looking at his eyes. Yuuri was always honest with his feelings and his eyes reflect the emotion he was feeling. I saw pain, sadness, and uncertainty. For a moment, I wondered why there was no trace of happiness in those black orbs. But I dismissed the thought immediately. Yuuri must be feeling that way now because he knew his decision would hurt me. I am sure a few months now; those feelings would be replaced by happiness.

Yuuri did not say anything else. Nobody spoke after me, enveloping the room again with silence until Gunter decided to break it.

"If His Majesty and His Excellency both agree," he said before pausing, as if hoping Yuuri would change his mind. Yuuri did not. "Then I will arrange the necessary paper works."

And before anyone can say anything else, "It settled then. If there is nothing else that needs to be talked about, I shall retire for the night. The day's activities were quite tiresome. Is that all right, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri looked surprised that I addressed him by his title instead of his first name. "O-okay. I'll see you later."

"No, Your Majesty, I'll be sleeping in my old bedroom," I disagreed. "It's only proper since I'm no longer your fiancé."

"But, that's not yet final," Yuuri objected readily. "We haven't signed anything yet,"

"It's for the better," I simply told him even if my heart is saying otherwise.

"We're still friends, right?" Yuuri asked desperately.

"Of course, Your Majesty," I said, faking a smile into my face. "There is no way I could throw away my friendship with the King." I forced myself to remain calm. There is no way I will break down.

I made my escape before I lose my composure. The last thing I need is pitiful words of comfort. As I left, I saw Gwendal staring at me, unsure of what to say. Conrad was leaning by the window with his eyes closed. I am sure he is in a dilemma right now, torn between the decision of his king and the happiness of his little brother.

"It's fine," I whispered quietly as I pass by him. "Don't worry about me. I just need some time alone to accept it."

I left the room without another word and no one made any move to follow me. It suited me just fine. I made my way to my old bedroom. By this time, only the bed had remained. Almost all of my belongings have been move to the bedroom Yuuri and I share ever since we became engaged. Fortunately, the room was kept clean by the maids.

I immediately crashed into the bed as soon as I got in. It was as if fatigue had overcome me. I buried my face in the pillow as tears followed silently. Now that I was alone, I let the emotions out. I cried like I never did before. The pain hurts much more than any physical wound I had. I never knew loving someone could hurt this much.

When I met Yuuri, he was not my ideal partner for life. He does not even have the makings of a fine Maou. In fact, he was quite the opposite. That's why I went along with the engagement out of duty. After all, as a prince, who am I to turn down a sacred proposal made by the Demon king? I never knew how and when I came to love him. It just happened and loving Yuuri was like breathing air. It all became natural.

My reminiscing was cut short when somebody knocked on my door. I hurriedly wiped the tears and pulled the sheets over me, pretending to sleep. It must be dinner time already and I am guessing that the one outside is Yuuri, coming to check up on me.

As if on cue, I heard Yuuri calling out my name. "Wolf? Can I come in?"

The door creaked open and quiet footsteps entered the room. "Wolf? Are you asleep?" Yuuri whispered.

I could sense that he was quite near me now. I lied as quiet as I can be although my heart was pounding. I only hoped that Yuuri would go away and let me be. And as if my prayers were answered, Yuuri went away.

If I had not known Yuuri, I might have been happy that he still cares about me. But he is like that to everyone, be it an enemy, a friend, or even to his own fiancé. He treats everyone in the same manner. And it hurts because I have never felt that I am special to him.

Maybe it was also my fault. I should have never pushed through the engagement. Yuuri's objections right from the start should have been an indication that I will only be hurt in the end. But I became a fool and believe that it will all be okay. I was wrong.

The news that our engagement has been broke off will surely circulate around the kingdom like wildfire. I am pretty sure the nobles will waste no time in sending potential brides for the king. I do not even want to think what will happen to me.

That night, I cried myself to sleep with the moon's light to accompany me. I felt like thrown in the darkness, with my own sun leaving me alone. I felt alone and unwanted.

.

.

.

After Yuuri declared to have our engagement broken, I kept avoiding him at all cost. I stopped showing during meal times, preferring to eat anywhere other than together with Yuuri. I still cannot face Yuuri without showing a painful expression and that was something I did not want him to see. The maids told me though that Yuuri has been looking for me every time although my brothers and Gunter keep making reasons for my absence. Yuuri was not buying it.

When almost a week passed, Yuuri stormed into my room, demanding that I eat with them during meal times. He even used his authority to make comply.

Breakfast was silent the following morning. The usual chatter and liveliness heard in the dining room was missing. Gunter was gloomy. The maids were even quiet, which was a rare sight. I guess they must have heard the news. Greta was looking at everyone with curious eyes, wondering what is happening. It was obvious that something was amiss.

Because it was not yet officially announced that the engagement has been broke off, I was still forced to sit besides Yuuri who trying to start a conversation with me to no avail. Even after a week, I still feel like crap. It also barely registered that this time; it was Yuuri was the one making an effort to talk to me. I guess it was because he was feeling guilty.

"So, I was wondering if you have anything planned for today…" I heard Yuuri asked me rather hopefully.

At his question, everyone visibly tensed. I took my time to answer, weighing each option.

"If His Majesty wants my company, then I shall be present," I answered formally. As a vassal to the king, it is still my duty to do his bidding, even if it will hurt me. A subject must always put his king first.

Yuuri looked relieved with my answer. "Great. I was thinking since the weather is nice we'll have a picnic by the hill near the castle," he said happily.

I heave a sigh as Yuuri finish the rest of his breakfast with Greta telling him what she wants to bring. I know Yuuri was trying to make it up to me because of what he did yesterday. He is that kind… and naïve.

Yuuri was the first to excuse himself at the table. He went to the kitchen to have everything prepared for our little picnic.

"Wolfram, you don't have to do this," Conrad said sadly. Gwendal was sitting quietly, although I could see a frown forming.

"It's okay," I told them nonchalantly. To act like everything is all well is the only option I have.

By mid-afternoon, we were sitting under the tree, enjoying muffins and tea prepared by the castle's cooks. My brothers and Gunter opted to remain in the castle to attend some unfinished business for the kingdom. I know they are being considerate to me.

A cool breeze was blowing lazily on our faces. Greta was talking to Yuuri about the stories she heard from Anissina. Yuuri was laughing and smiling as he listened.

From another person's point of view, it was a perfect scenery. But to me, every moment I spend in Yuuri's company creates an aching feeling to my chest. It pains me to think that soon, Yuuri will spend him time with another lady, whom I am sure he would marry and be our Queen. The mere thought of Yuuri smiling for her and cherishing her pains me.

I wondered why life is so unfair. I fell in love with someone who would never love me back. What a sick joke. It would have been better if I did not fell in love in the first place.

As Yuuri and Greta continued to talk, a blinding light suddenly shone upon us. On reflexes, I unsheathed my sword and placed myself in front of Yuuri and Greta in case an enemy has appeared.

"Yuuri, stay behind me with Greta," I told him, leaving no room for argument.

As the light faded away, a man with eyes deep black, the color of the night sky, with a tendency to lift up at the corners came to us. His hair the fell to his shoulders were also jet black in color. From what he was wearing, I could see that he must from a royal family. Judging from his appearance, he is about one hundred and ten years old. His aura has a familiar presence in it and he looked remarkably familiar.

"Who are you?!" I asked, still on my guard. One could not be careless at times such as this.

He turned his gaze to me, his black eyes meeting mine. I gripped my sword tightly in case of any attack. The man started to walk towards me. I tried to sense any hostility from him but there was none.

"Stop where you are!" I warned him to no avail. He kept on walking towards me. I prepared my sword to attack him the moment he comes near me.

With only a few feet between us, he opened his mouth and spoke with fondness, "Wolfram von Bielefeld." Before I could do or say anything else, he kneeled in front of me and took my left hand.

_"Upon my blood and name, I pledge myself before you. I swore to protect you and will let no harm befall on you. I will cherish you more than anything, more than anyone, more than my life."_

I was shocked to the point of being rotted to where I stand. Before I was engaged with Yuuri, I used to have a lot of admirers who would spout the same thing he said. But this was the first time I heard sincerity on those words.

Without letting go of my hand, he lightly kissed it before muttering the words I longed to hear from Yuuri.

"_I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Kismet - an event (or a course of events) that will inevitably happen in the future. Destiny.

.

.

"What?!" I heard Yuuri shocked voice from behind me. "Are you nuts?!"

"Papa!" Greta cried, equally surprised.

"Stay back!" I immediately ordered Yuuri. Even though he appears to be harmless, I still do not want to risk their safety. One wrong move and we could all end up dead.

I watched cautiously as the man stood up, ignoring Yuuri's cries of surprise and looked straight into my eyes. Now that he is near, I could see that he is a few inches taller than me, almost as tall as Yuuri.

I sheathed back my sword, seeing as I could not sense any malicious intent from him. I felt like I have met him somewhere before.

"You truly have beautiful eyes," he said softly, caressing my face.

I knew I should move away from him but at that moment I felt a string of emotions I have never felt before. Of course, nobles and other royalties always compliment the color of my eyes but this was the only time I felt happy. Most of the time, I could see the lust behind their compliments and it disgust me.

"Who are you?" I asked him finally. I tried to sound stern and cold. . . and failed miserably. I wondered for a moment why I feel so fond of him. "How did you know my name?"

"My name is Ryuu," he answered in a low, husky voice. "I simply know."

"I do not remember meeting anyone with that name," I told him. I moved a foot back to create a distance between us. "Which country do you belong and what business do you have here in Shin Makoku?"

"He is a king _equal_ to Yuuri," a voice I am too familiar with answered instead.

I turned my head to the source of the voice, and sure enough, the first Maoh of Shin Makoku, Shinou, was leaning on the tree's trunk.

"Shinou-heika," I acknowledge him rather stiffly. It was not that I dislike the first king. It just so happens that anything and everything involving him means trouble. Sometimes, double trouble if we are unlucky.  
The only one who can rein the first king was the Daikenja and most of the time he learns what Shinou-heika plans too late.

"He is like Papa Yuuri?" Greta asked Shinou, with wide eyes peering with curiosity.

"Yes, princess," Shinou said lightly with a hint of a smile. I scowled at Shinou.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asks impatiently.

"He is a king of a demon kingdom with powers equal to you," Shinou answered mysteriously, an evil glint reflecting on his blue eyes.

"What?!" Yuuri and I cried in surprise. As far as my demon history knowledge goes, there is only one demon kingdom in this world.

"You'll understand soon enough," Shinou added, with amusement in his voice. One thing I learned from dealing with him, never expect as straight answer. I wondered how the Daikenja dealt with him in the past.

"Do not worry though; he is both a friend and an ally. Treat him as a guest to Shin Makoku."

Both Yuuri and I tried to press Shinou for more answers but the first king refused to say anything more and insisted we get back to Blood Pledge Castle. Shinou's answer only added to the mystery surrounding Ryuu. It does not help the fact that he professed his love for me after I was dumped by Yuuri. I heaved a sigh and massaged the temples on my head. My instincts tell me this whole affair would be a headache.

.

.

.

After the encounter with Ryuu, we headed back to the castle to inform Gunter and the others. A quiet, serious mood surrounded us as we walk. All the way, Ryuu kept silent and Shinou, though was also silent, kept throwing smirks at every chance he got. I just ignored him. Greta was busy chatting with Yuuri. I mostly listened to their conversation with my own thoughts holding my attention.

"Papa," I hear her say to Yuuri. "Does this mean I have three Papa now?"

The sudden question forced me back to reality as I heard Yuuri stutter an answer.

"W-what made you think that, Greta?"

"Because, you and papa Wolfram are my papa and you two are engaged. Anissina said that you become engaged with someone if you love each other. Ryuu-san said he loves papa Wolf. Then, will he also be engaged to papa Wolf and be my papa too?"

If only this was not a serious situation, I would have laughed out loud at my daughter's question. I could see the innocence behind the reasoning of my daughter. Yuuri and I never got around telling her that our engagement was only accidental. We both believe it was for the best since she was still a child. Besides her, I stole a glance at Yuuri to see his reaction and was surprised to see a scowl forming on his face.

"No, Greta," I answered softly. "You can only be engaged to one person."

"Ohhh," Greta said in understanding. "Ryuu-san then can't love you, Papa, because you're already engaged to Papa Yuuri. Right, papa?" She turned her head towards Yuuri, as if making a confirmation.

"Uh, you see…" Yuuri quiet voice said before it completely trailed off.

It just occurred to me that we have not yet gotten around to telling Greta the engagement was called off. Both Yuuri and I were stalling it as much as we can since we did not know how to open the topic to her. Greta is an intelligent girl. She would surely understand if we explain it to her. What we cannot stand to see is the disappointed face she will surely have once she knew about it.

"Do not worry, princess," Ryuu suddenly spoke. "I have no intention of stealing away Wolfram from his current engaged. I am already satisfied with simply being in his company."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuri sharply asks, stopping in his tracks.

"If Wolf is already engaged then that is fine by me. I did not come here to take him away. Just seeing his face is enough for me. I do not wish to do anything that he does not want."

"But, I do not love you!" I suddenly blurted out. I wanted to hit myself as soon as I said those words. I did not meant to say that out load. It just.. slipped out.

Ryuu, however, did not seem to be concerned with what I said. "It does not matter if you are in love with another person. Right now, even if you are not in love with me, I am still so happy to have finally met you. For me, that's all that matters."

Ryuu's answer left me in a total state of confusion. But when he says his feelings for me, I could feel the passion behind every word. And yet here he is, saying it is okay even if I do not return the feelings. I know firsthand the feeling of being rejected that is why I am baffled on how unconcerned he is right now. Is he for real? Right now, my mind and heart is in turmoil that I might not yet be able to stand another emotional blow.

Ryuu seemed to sense my predicament and said, "I love you, Wolf. Upon my name and blood I promise you that I will protect you from harm. You do not need to love me back. I will not take anything thing from you. All I care for is your happiness."

I chose not to answer and instead remained silent, contemplating my own thoughts. Just when I was rejected by Yuuri, another one comes saying he is in love with me. I must have offended some god in my previous life to be cruelly played like this.

A few minutes later, we finally arrived at Blood Pledge Castle. I was surprised to see everyone, including my mother, standing at the staircase at the castle's entrance. Each of them had a worried look on their faces. They must have also seen the light from Ryuu's entrance earlier.

"Heikaaaaa!" Gunter cried loudly, tears threatening to fall from his face as he rushed forward to embrace Yuuri. Typical of Günter to overreact whenever the situation concerns the king. "Oh, thank Shinou you're back safe and sound! I, Gunter, was so worried when we saw a bright earlier! Forgive your servant for not coming to you at once! I would have rushed to your side if I was not told by the Daikenja to stay here!"

"I'm fine, Gunter!" Yuuri said between gasps. Everyone was laughing at the scene.

I was about to tell off Gunter from hugging Yuuri when I remembered I do not have the right to. My chest ached again as I felt the pain. I already promised myself that I will not cry again. I composed myself and tried to smile as I watch Yuuri free himself from Gunter's grasps.

"You don't have to pretend it's okay when you don't feel that way," I heard Ryuu whisper quietly.

I turned around and saw that he was besides me, something I did not noticed. For someone who I just me today, I was surprised that he was able to read me easily. I may have been honest with my feelings but this time, I tried to mask what I truly felt inside.

"It doesn't matter," I told him indifferently. "It's much better this way."

That was a lie. I felt like another person was uttering those words. It was not okay. It will never be okay to see Yuuri being hugged by another person while I stand by the shadows. But I have to endure it because I agreed to end the engagement.

"Oh!" My mother cried as she spotted Ryuu by my side. "Who's this handsome young man?"

I waited for Shinou-heika to introduce him only to notice that he was nowhere to be found. I quickly scanned our immediate surrounding for his presence to no avail. The first king must have disappeared at the first opportunity.

All eyes on me, I recounted what Shinou-heika previously said, omitting the part when Ryuu declared his love for me. I am not yet prepared for the commotion that may cause and I am pretty sure everyone else felt the same. "His name is Ryuu-heika, a demon king according to Shinou-heika. Aside from that, I do not know anything else."

I could see a frown forming at Gwendal's face, confusion at Gunter's. Only Conrad remained passive. My mother, however, broke into a delight and launched herself at Ryuu.

"A demon king?" Gwendal asked bewildered, looking at Ryuu. "From what kingdom?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Shinou-heika didn't told us anything else. Only that he is an ally and to treat him as a guest."

"Ryuu-heika," Gunter said courteously, giving Ryuu a bow. "In behalf of our great king, the twenty-seventh Maoh, Yuuri-heika, I welcome you to Shin Makoku. I am Gunter von Christ, the king's advisor and one of the ten nobles of this kingdom."

Ryuu nodded in acknowledgment while Gunter continues.

"This is Gwendal von Voltaire," he said, indicating my brother. "He is the commander of the demon army as well as one of the ten nobles."

Gunter next introduced Conrad, who had been watching Ryuu intently. He was looking at Ryuu with the _same_ expression he has with Yuuri. Conrad was kind by nature, but Yuuri was a special existence to him because he is Julia's reincarnation. "The man next to Gwendal is Conrad Weller, Yuuri-heika's personal guard."

Gunter turned next to my mother, who was eyeing Ryuu keenly, and pinned her on his arms. I am sure she was attracted to him, as usual. "This is Cecilie Von Spitzberg, the former Maoh and mother of the three princes."

Ryuu gave a small nod to them. I noticed for the first time that there was an air of confidence and power that seems to say that he is not a man to be trifled with. And yet there was that kindness I always feel around Yuuri. "I am pleased to make your acquaintances."

Never to beat around the bush on important matters, Gunter asks the question I am sure everyone present is dying to ask. "May I know what brings you to our kingdom?"

"Because Wolfram needs me," Ryuu stated simply. "I came here because I heard Wolfram calling for me."

"He loves Papa Wolfram!" piped Greta, much to the shock of everyone else, followed by an awkward silence. "He said so earlier!"

I cringe at my daughter's sudden revelation. I should have thought that nothing goes the way I plan it. I braced myself at the numerous questions that would soon be hurled at him. Not mention the ranting my mother would sure have. At that moment, I would have given anything to get out of that situation. But the soldier in me told me to face the situation with poise and dignity. I sighed. It could not get any worse, right?

"How wonderful!" My mother said gleefully, clapping her hand together. "You see, Wolf, you truly captivate the hearts of every man! How lucky!"

"But..!" cried Gunter. "He is still engaged to Yuuri-heika! Ryuu-heika, did you came here with the intent of courting Lord Wolfram?!"

With all the commotion happening aroun, I suddenly felt dizzy. I did not sleep well last night ans now the fatigue was getting into me.

"Heika," I address Yuuri, trying to maintain my balance. "If you don't mind…."

I felt my knees give in and being caught my strong arms. The next thing I knew, I heard noises shouting and everything went black.

.

.

.

"Care to explain what is happening?" a double black by the name of Murata ken, known to the demon kingdom as the incarnation of the Daikenja, asks testily.

"I'm sure you already figured it out, my dear Daikenja," Shinou answered, unperturbed. "Nothing can be hidden from you, after all."

Murata sighed. "That person is not supposed to be here! You know the rules!"

"But my dear sage, would you not do anything?" Shinou countered.

Murata bit his lip as Shinou hit a point. If given the chance, he too would do something about those two lovers. Even if it was unreasonable. But still, Shinou was taking things to the extreme. _Again_.

"Besides, what I did was to make an inevitable happen earlier," Shinou further said. "I just helped them a little bit."

"This will be the last time you'll meddle with their fate," Murata warned him. "And pray that this little plan of yours work or there will be hell to pay."

Shinou gulped at the threatening tone his Daikenja had. "Have I ever told you you can be scary at times?"

"Glad you know now," Murata replied curtly before turning away, with an amused Shinou at his back.

* * *

Hello everyone! It was nice reading the reviews! Well, reading this chapter should have given you some clues on how Ryuu is. He is connected to Yuuri at some point. What is the connection? You'll find out soon enough! I was a bit worried that I made Wolfram OOC. What do you think? Drop it in the reviews!

This story is inspired by the manga "Yashahii Ryuu no Kotoshitaka". Check it out. It's a shounen ai story and so adorable.

Till the next chapter!


End file.
